Fading Away
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Seto's heart is broken when he loses Mokuba. Seto now has nothing to fight for, nothing to keep him breathing. Can a certain tri-colored haired duelist change all that?


**Fading Away **

**Talina: *pokes Kitty with a pencil***

**Kitty: *started awake by a pencil* Why did you wake me up? Baka!**

**Talina: RIVALSHIPPNIG, THE PEOPLE NEED MORE RIVALSHIPPING BOTH GX AND REGULAR!**

**Kitty: *sighs* alright **

**Talina: Yes! *cha ching sound effect***

* * *

_"Mokuba! Mokuba! NOOOOO!"Seto screeched as the armed gunman fired sending the boy's lifeless body to the ground. Seto wrestled the gun away from the _

_man pulling the trigger and blowing the man's brain to bits. He knelt next to his little brother and scooped him up. _

_"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed falling to his knees crying. _

Isono and the guards had called the authorities but no one could get Seto away from the body of his lifeless little brother. Blood clung to his clothes and it left

a horrid metallic taste in his mouth. Paramedics had to sedate Seto before they could get a look at Mokuba's body.

* * *

"Oh my Ra" Yugi said setting the cordless cell phone on the table along with his cars keys.

"What is Yuug?"

"Kaiba, his brother Mokuba was shot this morning, that was Isono"

Tears ran down the pale cheeks of the amethyst eyed young man.

"I can't believe this" Yuugi muttered as Jou came to stand in front of him.

"Yuugi look at me, Yuug?"

"I'm here I'm just a little shocked"

"Good"

"How can I be good? How can you? Mokuba is dead! He is gone forever!"

Jou was floored by Yuugi's outburst but he responded, "Yuugi I know its hard but I'm so used to bad things happening I just look calm"

Yuugi became instantly quiet before he felt an awful churning in his stomach.

Yuugi grabbed his car keys and phone from the table and rushed out the door leaving Jou alone.

_'I'm coming, Seto'_

* * *

Seto sat alone in the mansion tears flowing freely from cobalt, blue eyes. No one had said a word to him. But what could anyone say? Nothing that would make him possibly feel

better, nothing could do that. Mokuba was gone. Mokuba was everything to him. Mokuba was his best friend, his trusted adviser and his family, his blood. Seto had always promised

that he would take of him and he had done his best but he let his guard down and that got his brother killed. Seto was snapped out of his miserable thoughts

by a small, timid knock on the door to his bedroom. It reminded him so much of the way Mokuba would knock, Mokuba was always afraid he would wake him if

he knocked to loudly. Kaiba hoped and prayed that Mokuba would be standing on the other side of the door and that this was some cruel, sick joke but his hopes were

dashed. On the other side of the door stood Yuugi Mouto...

_'What is doing here?' Seto wondered._

* * *

"Yuugi? Seto asked dazed, Is that you?"

"Yeah Seto its me" Yuugi said.

A saddened smiled touched the smaller duelist's features as he reached for Seto's hand. Yuugi took Seto's hand in his own. Seto openly flinched at the warm touch.

"Shh its just me" Yuugi said soothingly.

Seto dropped to his knees in front of Yuugi. The CEO wrapped his long, strong arms around the other man's slender waist.

"Yuugi..." he breathed.

"I'm here Seto, I'm here" Yuugi said stroking Seto's hair, leaning down to give him a kiss on the head.

Yuugi took Seto by the hand and helped him up as he lead the older man to the bed. Yuugi pulled back the covers and slid into the warm bed patting the spot next to him.

Seto lied down and instantly wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. Yuugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck holding the older male close.

"Seto I know things are going to be hard, but I'll be here whenever you need me"

Seto nodded and tightened his hold on the smaller duelist's waist.

"Thank you Yuugi" Seto breathed as his warm, soft breath brushed against Yuugi's ear.

"Seto I..."

Seto cut Yuugi off with a lip lock. Yuugi was shocked at first but after Seto nibbled on his lips Yuugi was putty in Seto's hands. He melded right into the kiss

wanting the kiss to last forever. When the need for oxygen became too great the two parted. Yuugi touched his bottom lip and felt the tingeles spread

through his whole body. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as confusion swirled in his brain.

"Seto... I.. that was..."

Seto looked at the wall behind Yuugi as he slid his arms away from Yuugi turning to his other side.

Yuugi felt the thoughts swirl in his mind as he watched Seto turn away from him.

"Seto please look at me" Yuugi pleaded.

Tears ran down the CEO's face as he tried to shield his eyes with his arms.

"Please don't cry Seto..."

"Mokuba is gone and now the one thing that made me smile is disgusted with me"

"Seto...I...you didn't...let me finish"

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to say...I...love...you"

Seto's mind didn't register Yuugi's words at first but Yuugi's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Seto did you hear me?"

Seto nodded as Yuugi slid his arms around Seto bringing the CEO to face him once again. The two found the best comfort in each others arms as a beautiful warmth erupted as pleasure shot through there bodies as there kiss deepened. Yuugi's lips were against his mashing his own. Seto bit Yuugi's lip causing the younger man to moan out in pleasure as Seto mapped out his moist cavern. Seto finally pulled away, a very soft, light smile on his lips.

"I love you Yuugi so much...please never leave me"

"I wouldn't dream of it Seto" Yuugi said kissing Seto's nose.

Just as he was about to fall asleep Yuugi realized he had brought some light back into those cold, sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Talina: OMG! THE RIVALSHIPPING! THE PURE JOY AND LOVE OF IT ALL!**

**Kitty: That last part made no sense...**

**Talina: And you being smacked on the head with a frying pan makes sense *Talina hold frying pan over Kitty's head***

**Kitty: NOOO!**

**Talina: *Pulls Kitty close* It's fine Kitty breathe**

**Kitty: Hold me Yuugi!**

**Talina: *smacks Kitty with frying pan***

**Kitty: Ouch!**

***The two battle over the frying pan***

**Kitty: VICTORY! *Talina cries in bg***


End file.
